Megami Tensei Wiki talk:Poll
Fav persona? I want to see which is everyones favourite "persona" game! Revelations:Persona Persona 2 Innocent Sin Persona 2 Eternal Punishment Persona 3/FES Persona 4 : Okay. BLUER一番 07:11, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Change when the poll will be changed? MinatoHikari 01:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ideally, it will change every two weeks. Do you have ideas for a new poll? BLUER一番 17:07, August 3, 2011 (UTC) What is your favorite Persona protagonist? Naoya Todo... The first protagonist of the series =D Tatsuya Suou and Maya Amano... The legendary protagonists \o/ Minato Arisato... The mighty blue-haired boy (//.o) Seta Souji... The unforgettable good looking protagonist ^^ Wat about a poll for the most popular girl from Persona Series? Persona Girls Wat about a poll for the most popular girl from Persona Series? Favorite Initial Persona *Seimen Kongou *Vulcanus *Orpheus *Izanagi MinatoHikari 04:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Not that I'm against this - I'd use it for the next poll, but I think I'd like a poll not related to Persona for now. BLUER一番 11:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I agree with a poll not related to Persona for now, the Wiki is turning around the Persona series a lot... ::Like, the News & Events are all about Persona xD ...:::MinatoHikari 20:50, November 30, 2011 (UTC):::... Next poll It's going to be about Persona 4 Arena. Yay or nay? BLUER一番 15:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yay then. BLUER一番 15:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I've got an idea. Is Atlus paying too much attention to its spin-offs? - Yes, I want to see more non-watered down main series titles - No, more Persona and Devil Survivor games! 18:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) How about this: What would you want Atlus to release next? - Shin Megami Tensei 5 - Raidou Kuzonoha 3 - more Persona 5 xD BOXN 20:42, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Persona 4 Arena character maining poll That poll is just ridiculous! whoever voted more on Persona 4 Arena looking like a shit Blazblue clone need to be Galactic Punted by Chie, because they are retarded. If you all thinked that way, then FUCK YOU ALL!!!!! :ya deal with it besides shitty game looks like putrid ASS 19:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Can't tell if you're serious or not. Deal with it. --BOXN 16:47, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::It's the Internet. Of course if you give a negative option, people will pick it. Don't worry about it.--Otherarrow 16:52, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I would ask however, that whoever wrote that poll mind their language in the future... Message 19:23, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Well it's true. I wanted to see how many people could open their eyes to the truth or knew what they were talking about FG-wise but ::>people picking Yu as a main :I just like how the fandom simultaneously shows off their good taste and bad taste at the same time. Also there's only one cuss word and it's "shitty", I don't see what's wrong. Anyway, it's staying up there for awhile until I put many of the other poll ideas I had in mind. -- Zahlzeit 20:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Also to the people who wanted to remove that option, that made me laugh a lot. Deal with it, people will always think of this as a bastard game whether it's from the fighting game community or a Persona game. Also you almost ruined the poll so great job on that too. -- Zahlzeit 20:05, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Persona 3 the Movie-Related Poll What about a Poll related to Persona 3 The Movie? =MinatoHikari 00:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :..Like what? -- Zahlzeit 00:38, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Humm... What about "Are you excited about Persona 3 The Movie?" with some creative answers =) // MinatoHikari 22:26, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I guess that'll be fine but I want it to be up in the far future as we get closer to the P3M release date. As for the responses, what should they be? -- Zahlzeit 18:48, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Poll 30 Before I put one up, does anyone have any poll ideas that they'd like to put? « Zahlzeit 11:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Best Persona story plot I just wanna know which Persona has the best story plot - Persona - Persona 2 EP/IS - Persona 3/FES - Persona 4 11:16, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Topics made by me Who is your Coolest Persona Protagonist? - Boy with earring - Boy with brown hair and brown eyes who has a pattern of skipping classes - Girl known for her motto, "Let's Think Positive!" - Boy wearing earphones with his hands in his pockets - Girl with earphones who is very bubbly, upbeat, and cheery - Android Girl with blond hair and dark blue eyes - Boy with short, bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes Who is more Badass? - Minato Arisato/P3MC - Yu Narukami/Souji Seta The Most Badass Persona of Protagonist from P3 and P4? - Orpheus - Thanatos - Messiah - Izanagi - Izanagi-no-Okami - Palladion - Pallas Athena 11:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Why do your poll topics make it seem like P3 and P4 are the only Persona games? Also I don't really like the idea of touching on subjective subjects like they were objective. I really like the favorite protagonist idea though but it's done before actually, sorry! « Zahlzeit 19:51, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Persona 4 Preorder Poll Before anyone does anything I'm planning on keeping this poll until after the release of Golden. « Zahlzeit 09:09, November 8, 2012 (UTC) What Should Atlus Do? -Focus on The Persona series. -Continue with the more obscure Shin Megami titles. -More Raidou the 14th -New Raidou! -Revamped Devil summoner 3 With social aspect Overhaul along with an improved demon system updated with all demons from the Persona series. (also with the lucifer end maybe Raidou V.S. God? (I feel it's a legit ending)) -Maybe brand new series? -Why Zoidberg? 06:36, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Cjmatt/DS Lover SMT xFE Is it too soon to be doing a poll related to the SMT x FE game? BLUER一番 03:24, April 5, 2015 (UTC) How about a poll about demon races? There are a few ways we can host this type of poll: All the races in one poll. Everyone must choose their favourite demon race from this long list. There would be nine polls, all alignment-themed. The races all grouped up in their species. We can't have all Persona-themed polls, can we? Savingraiden (talk) 09:07, February 24, 2018 (UTC)